


Just A Safe Haven:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Confession, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotels, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Surprises, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is looking for a safe haven, He knew where to get it, What happens when he finds it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!.*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	Just A Safe Haven:

*Summary: Steve is looking for a safe haven, He knew where to get it, What happens when he finds it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!.*

Commander Steve McGarrett was on edge, Ever since his mother, Doris, died in front of him. He was hoping to unleash some of his pent up emotion. The Former Seal was alone in his hotel room, & all he had was his thoughts, & it was getting to him. The Five-O Commander was hoping for some relief soon, cause he doesn’t know how much more that he could take, or how he could live with everything that happened.

Meanwhile, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was worried about his lover, & all that he had been through. The Blond knew that his super seal was on the edge, & he was his safe haven, someone to turn to in need. The Loudmouth Detective sacrificed his sleep, as he sat next to a mouth breather, cause he was so worried about the hunky brunette.

As soon as he got out of the airport, He hailed a cab, & headed for the hotel that the dark-haired man was staying at. The Blond was willing the vehicle to go faster, & just get there. As soon as it reaches the hotel, Danny grabbed his bag, & paid the man, He hurried inside, so he could spend time with his lover, & just have a quiet night with him.

When Steve opened the door, They had an exchange with each other. He hugged the shorter man to him, & they shared a kiss too in the process. “I am so glad that you are here, Danno”, He confesses, & they hugged, as Steve leads him into the room. They had a great reunion of making out for awhile, til they had to figure out what is gonna happen next.

The End.


End file.
